Funny
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: "What did he do to make you fall for him?""Nothing""So why did you fall for him?" Amfie Onesie (oneshot) Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. R&R *v*


**Hey hey hey! ^u^**

**This is a oneshot I came up with during my free time (which I won't be having for quite a while). Yes, I'm trying to make these intro thingys as short as possible *u* so let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Amber was walking down the hallway of her new school, Kensington Academy, on her way to her dorm. Apparently, the school taught many things and was merely like a college, just for undergraduates. You pick a course, and take classes for it, but you still have the usual subjects in high school such as Biology, Chemistry etc. **_(and I'm going off the story *facepalm*)_**

On her way to her dorm she passed Jonathan Montes, a student she knew who's studying choreography. He had light brown hair that was quite long since it came up to his chin and dark green eyes, she honestly thought that he was rather attractive and _very_ cute.

"Hey Ambie" he greeted her, smiling as she passed by. She blushed a bit at this; she kind of has a little crush on him, but she knows that he's interested in someone else, so she didn't even try to flirt with him.

"Hey Jonathan" she smiled at him, and waved back. Then

She then bumped into Daniel Edwards, a student who was studying sports. He had messy blonde hair and light blue eyes; she had to admit that he looked pretty hot, but he wasn't exactly her type since he's like the American version of Mick, and she's learned from her experience of dating him that sporty guys aren't exactly her type for being a boyfriend, but are her type for guy friends.

"Sorry, Danny" she said as he helped her pick up her books and notebooks.

"It's fine, Amber" he smiled, giving her her books and notebooks.

"You need help with those?" he asked, she rolled her eyes, still smiling at him.

"No, I can handle them, it's not like they're going to eat me or something" she said, laughing softly, then widened her eyes, and she began hitting her book.

"Wait, can they do that?" she asked, terrified of the possibility that it may be true. He chuckled at this.

"No Amber, they can't do that" he said, she sighed in relief.

"That's a relief. Well, I better head back to my dorm, Sasha's probably waiting for me to get there, so that we can start on our project" she said, referring to the outgoing Australian.

"Okay, see ya" he said, then ran off to meet his friends. Once he was out of earshot and sight, she checked her chin to see if any saliva was there since she has the tendency to do that around guys like Daniel and Mick. Once she knew that there was no saliva, she continued her walk back to her dorm. She stopped to see a new guy break dancing at the side of the hall. When he suddenly stopped at a hand-stand and winked at her which made her cheeks turn into a light shade of red. She checked her watch and saw that it was 7:45 and she was supposed to be there by 8, so she waved goodbye to the dancer and set off once again to her dorm as she daydreamed about that dancer dancing on stage during a concert, now that would be exciting.

She reached her dorm and went inside where she was being crushed in a hug by a worried Australian.

"Oh my gosh! Where in the world have you been, Ambie Bambie? I thought you got hit by a car or a bus or possibly a kangaroo!" Sasha exclaimed as she hugged the blonde tightly. She has chocolate brown eyes and stringy blonde hair that came up to her shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry for worrying you, Sashie! And we have kangaroos here?" Amber asked, terrified of what the answer would be. Sasha shook her head and said...

"No, I'm not sure, our teacher just said that we may be having some animals coming, but they ain't dangerous or anything" she shrugged and broke away from the hug, and sat on Amber's bed as Amber followed her.

"That's a relief" she sighed as she sat beside Sasha who was looking at some pictures above Amber's bed.

"Who's this guy, Ambs?" she asked as furrowed her eyebrows and pointed at the picture. Amber turned around and saw which picture she was pointing at and her heart broke.

It was a picture of her and Alfie during her birthday back at Anubis House. He was hugging her from behind and the two were smiling widely at the camera. They both had some icing on their faces and their clothes were slightly covered with some bits of cake and icing.

"That's my boyfriend, Alfie" she said as she sighed at the memory and pointed him out in the picture. Then she pointed herself out in the picture.

"And that's me, it was my birthday and our house had a bit of a food fight..._again_" she rolled her eyes, and smiled sadly at the memory.

"So why do you look so sad?" Sasha asked as she stared at the picture.

"He _was_ my boyfriend. We broke up because we knew that LDR (Long Distance Relationship) won't work" she said, her voice going hoarse. Sasha side-hugged he and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as she looked at some other pictures.

"Why did you pick him when you could have dated him?" she asked, pointing to a picture of one of her housemates.

"Mick? No, we dated, but then I figured that he isn't my type and anyways, even if he was, he would say that Long Distance wouldn't work since he's in Australia" she said.

"But what if he was here, in Kensington Academy?" Sasha asked, Amber just shrugged.

"It still wouldn't work because I know that he's got a thing for one of my housemates"

"Okay, how about..._him_?" she asked dreamily as she pointed to another picture.

"Fabian? Not in a million years! He's _way_ too nerdy, and he's got a thing for one of my best friends"

"Aww...thought he was interested" Sasha pouted and muttered to herself, then pointed to another picture.

"What about him? He seems cool and your type"

"Eddie?! Not in a million years! He's to boyish for my liking! He eats these disgusting 'boy sandwiches' or whatever they are! Anyways, he has a thing for one of my best friends back there"

"You know, you haven't really answered my question a while ago, why did you pick Alfie when there are so many other guys?" Sasha asked her, and she just smiled.

"The others have a thing for my friends back in Anubis House" Sasha rolled her eyes as she smiled at her.

"No, silly! Besides that reason! What if they had a thing for you?"

"I'd _still_ pick Alfie"

"Why?"

"I fell for him" Amber admitted shyly as her cheeks tinted pink.

"What did he do to make you fall for him?"

"Nothing"

"So why did you fall for him?" Sasha asked as she furrowed her eyebrows. Amber just smiled at her and said three simple words.

"He was funny"

* * *

_"CUTE boys make you blush, HOT boys make you drool, and COOL boys make you daydream, but trust me, FUNNY boys will make you fall in love without realizing it."_

* * *

**So...how was it? •v• Yeah...not my best, but I worked SUPER hard on it even if it's just a simple onesie (one-shot). I'll be continuing some songfics after my exam which has about 200+ items, sooo study, study, study! Kensington Academy is just made up, but I did some research and turns out that it's a REAL SCHOOL •O• shocked face...I think it's a school in the U.S...? **

**Sasha, Jonathan Montes, Daniel Edwards and that new guy I just added are OCs I thought of ^u^**

**Żegnaj na teraz! (Polish for 'Goodbye for now!' credits to Google Translate xD) **

**-Nathalie :)**


End file.
